therian_sagafandomcom-20200223-history
Teasan village
The Village Teasan village is a town located on the border of Goldenfog plains and Highaerie Hills at roughly 57, 163. It is the primary town in Hawkoria for the Metal trades. Labor Tasks These are repeatable tasks. Locations in village Teasan village= Teasan village * Urban: 2 * NPC: Wilson One-eye, Foreman ** Offer: Hawkoria's mine (discovers Hawkoria Mine) |-|Workshop= Workshop * 10 Prospection, 10 Foundrywork, 10 Forging * Learn Field: ** Cost: ** Duration: 02:00:00 ** Effort: 28 ** Yields: Metallurgy Manual * NPC: Elingan Leorevare, Teacher ** Quest: Monthly samples ** Quest: Studying calamine * NPC: Hilburg Sandson, Teacher ** Quest: Learn to work with metals ** Quest: Use the bellows ** Quest: The blacksmith test ** Teasan's foundry: *** Nugget recipe: Tin, Copper, Iron *** Ingot recipe: Copper, Bronze, Iron, Silver *** Glass recipe: Casadir, Brodamine, Drosade, Kaladrinum ** Teasan's forge: Recipe: Spear, Recipe: Short sword, Recipe: Bardiche * Action: ''' Discover the secrets of calamine (After completing Studying calamine) * Basics of foundrywork (2m46s, 35c, 0.7e): trains Foundrywork up to level 6 * Forging basics (2m46s, 0.7e, 0g0s35c): trains Forging up to level 6 * Training session in forging (30m, 7.1e, 0g2s0c): trains Forging up to level 12 * Training session in foundrywork (30m, 7.1e, 0g2s0c): trains Foundrywork up to level 12 |-| Blast furnace= Blast furnace * , * '''NPC: Gilda Coltarim, Merchant ** Gilda's cart: Precise Pine Bellows, Limestone Sand ** Quest: The young blacksmith * Apprentice founder (Foundrywork 5, 10m, 2.4e): pays 12 copper |-|Public forge= Public forge * 10 Forging, 10 Thermal strength * NPC: Boji Coltarim, Merchant ** Offer: The charcoal place (discovers The charcoal place) ** Boji's cart: Metal Bracelet, Bronze Blacksmith's Hammer, Rustic Rigid Leather Gloves *** Limited supply: Firewood, Fir Handle, Cedar Handle ** Quest: Charcoal for the forge * Apprentice blacksmith (Forging 5, 10m, 2.4e): pays 12 copper |-|Blackcauldron Inn= Blackcauldron Inn * 20 Comfort * NPC: Feder Betsamin ** Adventure: The first circle ** Quest: Toizen Ock * NPC: Honoris Hillsy ** Adventure: My apprentice! * Life in the hills (20m, 4.8e, 0g1s0c): trains Hills up to level 10. * Blackcauldron room (15m, 0g0s5c): restores 10 energy (plus up to 10 at 100) * Recruiting: ** Recruit a laborer (2 Leadership, 13m53s, 3.3e, 1s; 3 defiance): 100% presence (4 times) ** Recruit an artisan (2 Leadership, 16m40s, 4e, 2s; 3 defiance): 100% presence (4 times) ** Recruit a farmer (2 Leadership, 13m53s, 3.3e, 2s; 3 defiance): 50% presence (8 times) |-|Teasan's market= Teasan's market * Mailbox * NPC: Meiledes Laus, Merchant ** Teasan market: Tin Ingot, Copper Ingot, Cassiterite Ore, Malachite Ore, Tin Nuggets, Copper Nuggets, Casadir Glass *** Buys: Logs and Planks * Establish contacts in Teasan (5 Commerce, 33m20s, 7.9e, 0g2s40c): 1-2 Agreements * Trade in Teasan (8 Commerce, 33m20s, 7.9e, 0g7s20c, 3 Agreements): Loot * Dealing ** Haggle for fuel (14 Commerce, 1h6m40s, 15.9e, 1g0s0c, 4 Agreements): 10-20 Lignite, 5-15 Black coal, 1-5 Anthracite ** Haggle for copper (7 Commerce, 1h6m40s, 15.9e, 50s0c, 4 Agreements): 100 Copper Nuggets ** Haggle for tin (1 Commerce, 1h6m40s, 15.9e, 10s0c, 2 Agreements): 100 Tin Nuggets * Metal Barter ** Barter for lignite (1m, 0.2e, 12 Cassiterite Ore): 1 Lignite ** Barter for a handle (1m, 0.2e, 20 Malachite Ore): 1 Fir Handle ** Barter for slate sand (1m, 0.2e, 1 Malachite Ore): 1 Slate Sand ** Barter for marl sand (1m, 0.2e, 2 Cassiterite Ore): 1 Marl Sand ** Barter for limestone sand (1m, 0.2e, 8 Malachite Ore): 1 Limestone Sand Category:Locations Category:Hawkoria Category:Goldenfog plains